


With Somebody Who Loves Me

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: !!!, Buddie Week, First Dance, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Eddie is Buck's plus one to Maddie and Chim's wedding.





	With Somebody Who Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 2 of Buddie week!!!! Today's prompt was 'Firsts'! I hope you guys like it, and as always thanks for reading my stuff!! It makes my heart happy.

In a rare moment of bravery, Buck had asked Eddie to be his plus one to Maddie and Chimney’s wedding. He knew he didn’t have to, Eddie had obviously received his own invitation for him and Christopher. However, Buck couldn’t stop the nagging feeling in his head that if there was a good as time as any to make his feelings for Eddie known, this was it.

To his surprise, Eddie says ‘yes’.

So now here they are, sitting at their tiny table together as Buck watches his sister dance with Chim, the two of them swaying to the music looking _disgustingly_ in love. Everyone else is also watching with the same sort of reverence, a few of them wiping tears away from glossy eyes.

Buck had already cried 4 times today. First when he saw Maddie in her dress, when her and Chimney said their vows, when they kissed, and finally during his own toast. He’s fairly sure he’s all out of tears to cry, but this display of absolute love and affection makes his heart ache anyway.

He takes a moment to tear his gaze away from the couple, sparing a glance at the man next to him. Eddie is still watching them dance, a dreamy smile on his face. Buck had to do all he could today to keep his hands off Eddie, who looked absolutely fabulous in his tux. They had held hands on their way into the reception, Christopher holding onto the other side of Eddie.

Christopher was originally sitting next to him and Eddie, but had snuck off a few minutes ago to join Denny at his table with Karen and Hen. He had heard Denny had stuffed Hot Wheels into the pockets of his suit jacket, so Buck had a sneaking suspicion about what they were playing with. Buck is so lost in thought that he completely misses it when Eddie whispers something next to him.

“Sorry, what?”

Eddie snorts softly, leaning back in towards Buck.

“I said, do you ever see yourself doing all this? The wedding, the dancing, the whole nine yards?”

“You might wanna slow down there Diaz, this is our first date.”

Eddie just laughs, and Buck is thankful that the music is loud enough to mask the sound.

“Nah, this isn’t our first date. This is me being your plus one.” Buck frowns a little until Eddie bumps their knees together. “After this wedding, I need to know when your free so I can take you out for dinner. A  _real_ first date.”

Buck smiles at that, relief flooding through him. He lets his eyes return to Maddie and Chim when Eddie bumps him again.

“But you didn’t answer my question.”

Buck gnaws at his lip, considering it. He watches as Chim says something to Maddie as they dance, and she laughs, kissing her husband softly.

“Do I ever see myself getting married? Yeah, of course. I’ll just….have to find the right person.”

Buck let’s himself sneak a peek at Eddie, and is surprised to find that he’s already being looked at. In fact, it seems as if Eddie stopped watching the newlyweds a while ago.

“Good to know.”

The slow song ends and the couple kisses again, cheers and whistles coming from their guests. A more upbeat song starts playing and Maddie breaks away from Chim, heading over to the tables and coming back with her dance partner of choice. Athena only protests slightly, but allows herself to be led by Maddie. Guests start to filter out to dance, Hen taking her chance and grabbing Chimney. Naturally, she leads.

Buck doesn’t even think to get up himself. He was never much of a dancer anyway, he preferred to only do so when he was home alone and in his underwear. He was always content in watching others enjoy themselves while he toe tapped to whatever music was playing.

Bobby is up, busting out moves that can only be described as ‘dad dancing’, while May and Harry watch in horror and try to keep up. Christopher is out there with Karen and Denny and he waves at Buck from the dance floor.

Buck is waving back when there’s suddenly a hand in front of his face. It belongs to Eddie who’s standing now in front of Buck, hand outstretched and waiting.

“Come on. I’m not about to leave my date hanging.”

Buck can’t help but smirk. “I thought you said this wasn’t a date.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but can’t hide his grin.

“Just get up and dance with me Buck.”

Buck grabs Eddie’s hand and allows himself to be pulled up and out onto the dance floor. They find themselves a spot when the song changes. Buck can only wonder who made this playlist, but Eddie just shuts his eyes and starts shimmying to the music, doing some absolutely wild moves with his arms.

Buck can’t help but laugh, watching as Eddie breaks it down as ' _Kiss’_ by Prince blasts around them. Eddie’s dancing style is….an acquired taste, it seems. He’s got rhythm, and Buck could probably watch him shake his hips all day, but it’s the way he does it that has Buck holding back his laughter.

Eddie realizes that Buck is still just standing there, and groans dramatically.

“Come on Buck. No one cares, just dance a little!”

Eddie grabs both of Buck’s hands, shaking them around and trying to get Buck to join him in his land of cheesy dance moves. Buck smiles a little, allowing himself to be twirled around and under his arm.

It takes a few reassurances from Eddie and a glance around the room to be certain that no one is judging them before Buck starts to let loose. He follows Eddie’s lead, not caring if he looks like one of those inflatable dancing guys at a car dealership, letting his arms do whatever they please.

When the next song comes on, Eddie closes the distance just a little, grabbing Buck’s hips and letting them sway together. Buck’s arms instinctively go up and around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie smirks, and it makes Buck’s gut burn hot. Eddie gets close, close enough that the two men can rest their foreheads together.

Buck can’t help but crack a joke, trying to ease the nervous beating of his heart.

“I thought a couples first dance is supposed to be at their wedding, not someone else’s.”

Eddie brushes his nose against Buck’s making his breath hitch.

“You might wanna slow down there Buckley, this is our first date.”

Hearing his own words thrown right back at him, Buck just rolls his eyes. He tightens his grip around Eddie’s shoulders, forcing him closer.

“So this is a date now?”

Eddie smiles at that, tilting his lips towards Bucks.

“Yeah, it just might be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I can, here's a list of all the songs that I imagined were playing during the certain parts of the fic!!  
> Maddie and Chims first dance- The Nearness Of You-Ella Fitzgerald  
> Maddie dancing with Athena, Hen grabbing Chim-Dancing Queen- Abba  
> Eddie gets Buck out on the dance floor- Kiss-Prince  
> Eddie grabbing Buck to dance closer, kiss at the end- I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)- Whitney Houston


End file.
